


Without You

by queuebird



Series: Writin' Dirty 2019 [6]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shmoop, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queuebird/pseuds/queuebird
Summary: It filters through the air, so slowly and quietly that Arthur doesn’t recognize it at first.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [PoorWendy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorwendy) for the idea!

It filters through the air, so slowly and quietly that Arthur doesn’t recognize it at first.

_...reach the shore..._

He blinks, tense. He’s standing at the door of the bedroom and watching down the stairs, shotgun on his shoulder.

_...I want more..._

It’s getting louder, coming from the front yard. Arthur ducks into the bedroom and circles the bed, ears pricked.

_...With or without you..._

Arthur yanks the window up and shoots Eames in the face.

When they surface, Eames is cackling his head off, curled up on the couch. The speakers on the coffee table are blasting U2, hooked up to Arthur’s ancient MP3 player, the one he thought he’d lost to the depths of his desk drawers.

Arthur punches Eames in the arm. “You _suck. So much."_

Eames keeps laughing. Arthur shuts off Bono and slumps back into his armchair, resigned. “I don’t know why I ever let you in my stuff,” he grouses.

“Oh, darling,” Eames says, reaching for Arthur’s hand. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”

Arthur scowls, but lets him stroke his thumb across his palm.

“A childhood of U2,” Eames says, widening his eyes solemnly. “Come on,” he continues, getting to his feet.

“What,” Arthur says sulkily, letting their hands hang awkwardly between them.

Eames gives him a wide grin, and with his free hand turns the speakers back on. _...And you give yourself away…_

“Dance with me?” he says.

Despite himself, Arthur is a little charmed. He’s getting soft nowadays, and Eames knows it. He rolls his eyes and lets Eames pull him up and into his arms. They sway slowly in their living room, the song swelling around them, and Arthur closes his eyes and drops his head onto Eames’s shoulder.

“Why do you use that thing anymore,” Eames says, right against his ear. Arthur feels the rumble of his chest against his own. 

“Good ol’ days,” Arthur says, failing to resist the urge to rub his nose in the spot behind Eames’s ear.

Eames huffs out a laugh. “Were they really?” He’s stroking Arthur’s sides, up and down. Bono’s saying that he can’t live with or without you.

“Met you,” Arthur says, so quietly he’s not sure Eames hears it.

Eames just tightens his hold on Arthur, and they stay there, standing together in their home, long after the last chords of the song have faded from the air.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queuebird.tumblr.com)


End file.
